


【AC】致寇马克

by Dubhespark



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhespark/pseuds/Dubhespark
Summary: 海尔森给谢伊的信以及一些回忆
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	【AC】致寇马克

**Author's Note:**

> 对可能存在的逻辑/时间线bug/OOC致歉（。）

寇马克大师：  
我不怎么期望你真的会看到这封信。不过若是你正在读它，我倒该有些惊讶了。如今，查尔斯·李离开了乔治堡，我一个人坐在这里，在越来越近的炮火与枪声中等待最后的时刻。我的时间已经不多，或许这也正是促使我写这封信的原因。

我并不后悔这个决定。任何人都有无法逃脱命运的那一天，而我不希望你把剩下的时间再扔进这场无休止的战争中去。只是我不可避免地想到以前的一些事，想到你。命运之轮又转回到一个相似的场景，而你我的角色恰巧与那时相反。或许那是一生中不多的遗憾之事，我希望你能明白，我们做出了同样的选择。请不要悲伤。

就像那时……

×

门另一侧，模模糊糊的谈话仍在继续。谢伊活动活动肩膀。枪伤不算太严重——这大概是目前为止最令人宽慰的事了。早些时候，吉斯特刚下码头就跑了回来，告诉他莫瑞甘的采购之旅并不顺利。

“我去的这几个地方没什么东西了。很多货都被刺客拦在海上，我只卖了点烟草。”吉斯特抱怨道：“我以为在风暴要塞沉了之后就没有谁敢打莫瑞甘的主意。但有两艘刺客的船跟了莫瑞甘一路，装备得还都不错。”

“我应该跟着你去的。”谢伊说，有点泄气。

“啊，别往心里去，”吉斯特说：“不止两条船那么简单，但更多的我得先讲给大团长。”

而现在，他站在海尔森办公室外，盯着墙上画中燃烧的帆船，脑子里却混乱地想着其他事情。阿森纳堡的走廊里空无一人。尽头的窗口朝向阴面，正午的充足的阳光无法直射进来，这里仍显得阴暗。细小飞虫一样的灰尘静静悬在半空中。他不能在门口踱步，否则海尔森会听见。他的确有些焦虑，但到了海尔森那里，难免会被解读成挫败。他不希望这样。

不过很快，海尔森就请他进屋。开门的是吉斯特，神色严肃，一身水手衣服还没换下。海尔森站在桌子后，抱着手臂，半低着头，思考着什么。桌上的蜡烛几乎烧尽了，屋子暗得发闷，但没人提议换支新的。

“寇马克大师，请讲讲在国王农场的行动吧。”海尔森说，没有抬头。

“失败了。”谢伊停顿一下，斟酌措辞：“那里人多得出乎意料，像个集市。据点里堆满了桶和子弹箱。我没法与如此多的人正面冲突，而绕到另一侧时却碰上了巡逻队——必定改动了巡逻频率，不然那本该是哨兵换班的时刻。他们开枪击中了我，枪声引来了一小队士兵，我才能在被认出之前脱身。”

“看起来您去的不是时候，寇马克大师。”海尔森没有表现出多少失望：“纽约并不安静。如此说来，上周在东村的行动相对轻松，很可能是他们主动放弃了那个据点。”

海尔森顿了顿。每当他想要知道更多的信息或者是想看看他的话是否已经被理解时，他都会像这样拖着尾音，停下来，微微侧过头看着你。谢伊想了想。

“为了集中人力。”他补充道：“加固船只需要大量的原材料，而国王农场离港口较近，运输和补给都更方便。”

“的确。”海尔森点点头：“您看到的那些火药，可能都用来补给他们的船队。这种事他们应该已经干了很长时间了。莫瑞甘虽然火力足够，但也必须尽快对此做出反应。”

“……可是问题也不一定完全出在海面上。”谢伊说：“纽约仅了解的北部两个据点的动作就如此之大，谁知道我们一旦乘船离开，他们又会做什么？”

吉斯特捏着手中的宽边帽子，若有所思：“就算刺客们急着做些什么挽回在北美的力量，但并不代表他们会失去理智。以他们的实力，肯定不能两边兼顾。”

“但哪头是实？哪头是虚？”

三个人一时间陷入沉默。谢伊背着双手，手指不安地绞着。他觉得有什么地方不对，但那灵感就像一串火花，一闪即逝，他很难抓住。空白太多，矛盾也太多。它们织成了一张网，笼罩着阿森纳堡和莫瑞甘。

“先生们，想过是什么促使他们一定要重创我们吗？”海尔森最先开口：“被逼到绝路的狼会掉头攻击猎人，但刺客们真的到了绝境吗？还是说，他们有什么其他的打算？”

谢伊与吉斯特交换了一下眼神，等着海尔森说下去。但海尔森只是捏着下巴，盯着他俩看。“说不准，”吉斯特摊手：“他们要么想让我们回不了纽约，要么想把我们闷死在纽约。”

“所以最后很可能就变成了取舍哪部分实力的问题。”海尔森总结道。他握紧左手，放在胸前，看着两个圣殿骑士。

谢伊张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。他几乎能看见遍地鲜血的阿森纳堡，和燃烧的莫瑞甘。

“先回去休息吧。”大团长挥了挥手，声音依旧波澜不惊：“我需要与其他人再商议一下。”

×

你没怎么休息。那天下午，我站在窗边，看着你走向阿森纳堡门口。你又遇到了吉斯特，你向他抱怨最近诸事不顺，连衣服都弄丢了。你们一路说着，然后在门外分开。你独自走在傍晚的街道上，步子匆忙，像个刚下集市、要在天黑前赶回家的普通市民一样。你没有爬屋顶，不留心四周，甚至不在乎城里有多少双眼睛正盯着你。我知道，因为我一直跟在你身后，而你毫无察觉。

我蹲在房顶上，看着你走进酒馆。旁边巷子里几个人影闪了闪，离开了。我又等了一会，直到玫瑰色的晚霞快散尽才下楼。推开门时，正赶上两个黄衣帮匪捂着鼻子逃出来。欢呼声几乎掀翻屋子，你就站在中央，炫耀似地张开手臂，吹着口哨，目光闪亮。“打的好！”有人喊：“反正他们哪次来都会败坏兴致！”于是你笑了，你说，那今晚就是尽兴的时候。人们又欢呼起来。

你端着酒杯。每个水手模样的人都向你打招呼。你一一回敬。你兜兜转转几圈，最后挑了个角落玩跳棋。你输了一局又赢了一局。你手支着下颏，一边思索，一边和那人不着边际地聊着收成，气候，纽约近日的轶闻。后来你们索性推开棋盘，一起咒骂那些海盗和惹事生非的流氓来。

我走向你的时候你几乎醉了。你和坐在肥皂箱上的人一起唱着歌，用脚打着节拍。你看见了我。哦，嘿，先生！你打个招呼，丢开那些人迎上来。只是那声音太干涩，欢迎的动作又太过热情。你在做什么？我想问，你究竟在做什么？

原谅我那时不得不保留一位团长的谨慎。如果我的目光第一眼就落向那双干净而坦诚的眼睛，或许就不至于用最恶劣的一面揣摩整个局面，谢伊。

你说要请我喝一杯。没等我说话，你就把你的杯子塞到我手里，径自去了柜台。你的手掌下压了足够多的钱，酒保心领神会，拿了杯子又不急着倒酒。你微微低下头。片刻后你回来了，用麦芽酒换走了空杯子，安静地在我对面坐下。

你有点太尽兴了，我说。你下意识捏着杯子，看着我，又转向窗外。我想继续说下去，却迟疑了。我看见你眼中掠过忧伤，一种真切的，深沉的忧伤。

×

“已经有人牺牲了，”谢伊说：“我得知道下一个是谁。”

“你在这里弄清楚了？”海尔森问，手掌按在桌子上。

“肯威大师，要知道，水手们有时能比眼线提供更多东西。”

“是啊，那些黄衣服就差亲口告诉你他们要做什么了。”

谢伊一僵，微微皱起眉头：“他们没这个胆子，长官。他们只是眼睛和耳朵，来看看我们是不是听到了他们希望我们听的。”

“所以，你能告诉我，那些跟着莫瑞甘的战船是……”

“掩人耳目，并不是所有装了大炮的船都是为了战斗。如果您仔细听听人们在抱怨什么，您就能发现近来那些载着木材与石料的商船更容易被盯上——而加固船只，用钢铁更多一些。”

“所以，那些船实则在为陆地服务？”

“是。那个酒保，他卖给我所谓刺客目标的信息在我看来漏洞百出。那些地点太过分散，易守难攻，以刺客们的实力，绝对撑不起如此消耗。他们做的一切只是想让我们误以为他们很在乎海洋，但事实跟本相反！”

“表面备战分散注意力，实则收集物资以攻击纽约。大胆的推测，谢伊。”海尔森点点头：“不过还是那个问题，为什么？”

谢伊微微侧着头，略带困惑地盯着海尔森。

“算算时间，寇马克大师。”海尔森说。他俯身向前，压低了声音：“我猜他们对先行者遗物的研究快接近尾声了？”

谢伊思考了一下。“这样确实需要一条前往北方的安全航线。”他说：“不过如果我是他们，比起在失势的方面上下功夫，我更希望圣殿本身自顾不暇。”

“有道理……听上去你有什么好主意？”

谢伊沉默。他的目光越过了海尔森，喝醉的人们互相揽着肩膀唱歌，一首接一首，好像永远停不下来。壁炉里金色的火焰在他眼中跳跃着，他的胸膛里也像有什么在烧。那让他疼痛，而非温暖，心脏在灼伤的剧痛中紧缩。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“带走您认为重要的吧，大团长，替我带走莫瑞甘。他们以为我们被骗，就会开始行动。一旦纽约发现刺客们有所动作，我们就向国王农场发动进攻。那时他们营地人必定更少，行动更容易成功。”

海尔森眯起眼睛：“足够大胆，寇马克大师。如你推测的话，我的离去不正好顺了他们的心意吗？”

“确实，但这样下来一旦失策，我们两边都不会损失太大。”谢伊喃喃道，手按着额头：“我不能拿您和莫瑞甘冒险。”

“你又在冒着什么风险？”海尔森质问，声音冷峻：“莫瑞甘没了，船坞里尚有千千万万的船供我们使用；一个有经验的船长没了，又有多少船可以做我们的利剑？”

“要是团长没了呢？”谢伊看着他，目光锐利如鹰：“有经验的船长并非我一人，但是，只有您明白谁可以做我们的利剑。”

“洞悉刺客作风的并不只有你一人。”

“您也明白谁最适合干这个。”

海尔森离开桌子，靠到椅背上，手臂交叉抱在胸前。

“要是你错了呢，谢伊？你一个人能补偿所有的损失吗？”

“尽我所能。他们别想再伤害任何人，除非从我尸体上跨过去。”

两人毫不相让，两双眼睛决斗一样逼视着对方。最后，谢伊叹了口气，僵硬地移开目光。

“当然了，这只是个建议。”他说，站了起来。海尔森盯着面前的酒杯，嘴唇紧紧绷着，没有任何开口挽留的意思。

“小心点，眼睛和耳朵还没走远。”谢伊轻声说：“失陪了。”

× 

你离开了，头也不回。你推开门，屋里的灯光照到牌匾垂下来的冰锥上，利齿一样在你头顶上闪闪发亮。野兽向你张开巨口，谢伊，你径直走进那深不见底的黑暗，毫不迟疑。

纽约的夜晚要吞没你，而我置身事外。

第二天你安排出海，布置防御，忙了一个白天。少了人的阿森纳堡显得有点冷清。你错过了我们的起航。莫瑞甘已经驶出去很远，你才出现在码头上，向我们挥着手。你的影子映在码头上，被金色的晚霞拖的又瘦又长。

我向你坦白，谢伊，我并不是那么为纽约而担忧——因为你的承诺。你将莫瑞甘交付与我，我将纽约交付于你。我甚至从未想过为什么会这样。

×

谢伊·寇马克离开码头时天色还未开始变暗。然而他还没走到阿森纳堡后门，便看见里面有人跑动。他吃了一惊，连忙冲进去。只见一个平民衣着的人正被压制着跪在地上。旁边的红衣士兵激动地说着什么，几乎要喊起来。而先到的杰克·威克斯正努力地从那小伙子混乱的描述中听清点东西。

“是刺客？动作这么快？”谢伊问。

“又早又快，出乎意料。”杰克·威克斯转向谢伊：“他们伪装成平民在阿森纳堡周围布置毒气。多亏这位出了点意外。”

“一个卖鱼的撞坏了他的手推车，”士兵说：“他和那人打了起来，我们去看才发现一车桶子里装的不是朗姆酒！”

“但愿还来得及。”谢伊说，不安地向港口的方向瞥了一眼。他看看刺客浸了血的袖口，慢慢蹲下来，盯着那张脸：“不仅打起来，你杀了他，因为你怕他声张，暴露车里的东西。兄弟会应该派长脑子的人打头阵，不然一出手，就闹得纽约人尽皆知。”

“如果不是那老头没长眼睛，明早你们谁都别想醒过来！”刺客咧嘴而笑，狼一样挑衅地露出牙齿：“没结束呢，圣殿的走狗，纽约还有不少人等着撕开你的喉咙！”

谢伊点点头。这刺客带给圣殿骑士团的信息足够多了——尽管这并不能让他轻松半分。还有更多的人将为此而死，如果接下来有一点疏忽的话。他深吸一口气，站起来，尽量压住怒意。

“我们还有点时间，看来得分出一部分人，在太阳落山之前去找出那些假酒桶和已经到位的刺客。”他对杰克说。

“阿森纳堡同样需要加强防御，不能再考虑进攻了。”杰克摇摇头：“刺客们很可能已经做好了进入堡内刺杀的准备了，只是在等我们离开。”

“不，不能放弃。”谢伊抬起一只手：“他们已经占了上风。再按照他们的节奏来，谁也不知道还会发生什么。”

“可我们的人手不是很够。”

“我一个人去。这段时间对于找出所有刺客有点短，但对于刺杀首领，打断行动来说就相对充足了。”

“但……如果你留下，我们就很可能让阿森纳堡一个街区以内都干干净净！”

“可能吧。不过刺客们已经做到这一步，就算不能把阿森纳堡烧成平地，今晚也一定要见到血。如果我成功，这场仗甚至都不必打。”

杰克转向一边，扶着帽子。“确实，”他承认道：“但你怎么知道刺客们不在期待你自投罗网？”

“就算是，我也必须去。”谢伊哑声说。

他的眼睛里几乎有火在烧。他说他会去帮助门罗时是这种目光；手无寸铁的猎人面对狼群时，也是这种目光。杰克知道，他们都别无选择。

“保重，我会带人出去排查，”他最后说：“如果你不怕，我们也没什么好怕的。”

谢伊勉强笑笑作为回应。他短暂地闭了会眼睛，拔出佩枪，抵在那刺客的脑袋上。

“至于你，我很遗憾。”

扣下扳机，毫不犹豫。

×

他听见风的呼啸。他在屋顶间飞奔，鹰一样飞跃纽约大大小小的街巷。左侧落日血红的独眼凝视着他，右侧深渊般的黑夜要吞没他。他想，他在恳求，他几乎失控地逼着自己加速，再加速，就像当日在奥尔巴尼。他必须快，快到足够追上门罗，足够保护他毫发无损地回到莫瑞甘上。他怎能原谅自己，如果不是他将密文推回门罗手中？

他们当中绝对不能再失去任何人。只要还有机会，他都必须抓住，无论他将付出什么代价。他必须从夜晚里抢回一个黄昏，在狼伸出爪牙前，砍下它的头颅。

连绵的屋顶终于露出边缘时，他忽然听到一声呼喊：“嘿，你！”他俯身看去，只见两个帮匪站在手推车旁，其中一个正要拔枪。但晚了。在他能发声之前，那只鹰凌空坠落，两柄袖剑同时割开了他们的喉咙。

谢伊一甩手上的血，起身钻进城郊茫茫的田地中。而更远的地方，无尽暮色已将大地笼罩。 

×

我希望我能说，那时我们做的一切都出于必须。但并非如此。你看，我警惕得总太不是时候……至少，我该留下来。

或许就不会……

×

国王农场西村据点。一个巡逻的刺客打着哈欠，把提灯换到另一只手上。仓库方向传来东西掉落的声音。他一愣，举起提灯一路咒骂着去看个究竟。

突然有人将他拉进阴影里，灯落到地上，马上被一只脚踏住。谢伊掐灭了灯芯，伸头看了看，紧跨几步钻进对面的灌木丛。从那里，他能看见不少准备出发的刺客凑在一起理着武器；木桶乱糟糟地堆得到处都是，纷杂的低语声一直充斥着他的耳朵。但他始终没有看见这群人的首领。两个扛着步枪的人从他面前走过去，营地另一侧也灯火通明。他有点儿冒汗。如果这些次仍然看不到，他就决定闯到另一侧去。

他闭紧眼睛又睁开，扫视面前每一条小路。不过很快，鹰眼视野昏暗的背景下，就有东西一闪而过。那金色的身影转了个弯，被墙挡住了。他跟上去，只见一个小木棚，里面点着灯，人的影子映在发黄的帆布上。

他深吸一口气，像支离弦的箭一样冲出墙后。袖剑正要刺下，却愣住了。

那小木棚下哪有什么首领，只是个人偶！

紧接着一盏提灯砸到脚边，灯油溅出来，火光将他身边照的透亮。呼喊声刺耳得足以进行死人：

“寇马克在这！”

马上有人落下将他扑倒在地。谢伊一惊，抬手挡下一剑，一提膝盖将那人蹬到一边。他起身丢下烟雾弹掩盖行踪，却毫无用处。刺客们从外围的农田里，库房里，甚至是草车里钻出来。整个营地的枪口指向了他。

“刺客猎人来了！”有人高喊：“杀了他！他逃不出去！”

谢伊循声望去，只见那刺客首领站在屋顶上，持剑指向他。他正要追上去，旁边刺客率先出手，刀锋直劈向头顶。他举剑格挡，一转手腕将那把武器带脱了手，上步短剑刺进对方的胸膛。

他的剑法凌厉而干脆，然而刺客们狡猾得出奇：既不给他离开的机会，也不与他正面交手上几回合。谢伊伏低身子，微微喘着气。再这样下去，不仅时间，他的体力也很快会被耗尽。

当下一剑刺来时，他根本就不躲闪，而是迎着那人冲过去。两人的血同时溅了出来，刺客扑倒在地，嘶嘶喘着气，手捂在脖子上，大量的血从他指缝间涌出来。谢伊晃了晃，抬起头，环视四周，目光锋利如剑。他的血洒到地上，在月光下暗的发黑。狼群与猎人对峙，互相打量着，等着机会。

刺客们略略后退。刺客首领从房顶上跳下来，慢慢走向他。谢伊反握短剑护在身前，冷不防背后突然有人抓住了他的肩膀。他猛地仰头撞向那人的鼻梁，趁对方吃痛大叫推开手臂钻到身后。出乎意料，刺客首领的枪口并非是对着他们。

一切似乎都慢了下来。谢伊看着他扣下板机，枪口爆闪出火花。他转头，看见身旁墙角堆放的木桶。

木桶。

他只来得及将手中那人向木桶推去，拼命向反方向扑开。

火光淹没了他。

×

一片漆黑。

他只听见嗡鸣声，像谁曾贴着耳朵开过一枪。他偏过头，什么东西从口鼻中流出来。他感觉极度的头晕，他的意识寻找着手，弯曲，移动。眼前的黑雾稍稍散开，疼痛苏醒。全身骨头都像在尖叫，疼，每一次呼吸都是剧痛。他艰难地挪动四肢，一点点爬向最近的库房。

他靠着墙，慢慢坐起来。剧痛让他的喘息断断续续，像呜咽。他看见自己的血染红了身下的沙。他闭着眼，头靠在墙上，拔出手枪。

用不了多久，刺客便会找到他。他没抓住自己的运气，但留给同伴的时间足够了。无论刺客们想要的是海尔森，纽约，莫瑞甘，还是要他，要所有人的性命，都不重要了。谢伊·寇马克不做选择。今夜阿森纳堡一切平安，明天就会有人来彻底清除纽约的祸害。秩序将回归。而现在，只要他拿起枪。

外面一片嘈杂中，一个脚步声越来越近。他数着，枪对准门口。

砰。

这一枪只打中腹部。那首领趔趄几步，并未倒下。谢伊没来得及开出第二枪，刺客首领便打飞了他的武器。二人在地上翻滚着，拳击着对方的喉咙，眉骨，鼻梁，发狠地角着力。血溅的到处都是。谢伊肩膀旧伤又一次被击中，他惨叫出声，刺客趁机将他掀翻在地。  
  
“你毁了我们策划的一切，”刺客从牙缝里吐着字，一双手死死卡住谢伊的脖子，直到他瞪着双眼，什么声音也发不出来：“你得付出代价，圣殿的走狗，你必须死。”

谢伊眼前一阵黑一阵白。他抬起手，碰到了刺客手臂还在流血的枪伤。他拼尽全力，抓住它，手指深深陷进那创口。但那双手丝毫不见放松，他只感觉四肢越来越沉，他听不清刺客又喊了些什么，意识渐渐从身体中抽离。他看见黑雾，他的深渊。

×

幸好，谢伊，我能说，这怀疑救了你一命吗？

×

忽然间脖子上的手一松。谢伊下意识深吸一口气，断裂的肋骨又疼得他缩成一团。他不住地咳嗽，却被人扶住，引导着靠到肩膀上。

“寇马克大师，你还清醒吗？”

声音像自水下传来，含混不清。谢伊从喘息的间隙里勉强点点头。他忽然挣扎着睁开了眼睛。

“……Sir？”

那声音太熟悉了。的确是海尔森——不过没带帽子，穿着他丢了的一套灰衣服。

“下次决斗自觉去开阔点的地方。”海尔森扳过他的脸颊，查看伤口：“不然死了连尸体都难找。”

谢伊难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，海尔森也在看着他。“可我看着您……在莫瑞甘上？”他问，声音微弱。

“但你并没有靠近。那不过是另一个人，穿着我的衣服，而我从未离开过。只有这样，才能让刺客们真正放松警惕。”

“或者你就是……想给我个惊喜，”谢伊闭上眼睛，轻轻笑了一声：“那……阿森纳堡？”

“处理了，安全。拜你所赐，今晚整个纽约不会有第二处爆炸了。”海尔森说，有气无力地瞪了他一眼：“是你给了我个惊喜，寇马克大师，我以为你足够理智，情况已经有变就不会一个人跑出来和他们拼命。”

“我说过‘尽我所能’，又没说用什么方式。”

谢伊转过头去，模模糊糊的视野里，狼倒在他们不远处。他眯着眼睛仔细看了看，才发现那是刺客首领的尸体。他忍不住低声笑起来，海尔森低下头看着他。

“狼死了。”谢伊说。

海尔森什么也没说，只是捏了捏他的肩膀。

“我们得出去，你能走路吗？”

谢伊点点头。海尔森手挪到他的腋下，支撑着他的手臂，帮助他站起来。两个人摇摇晃晃地出了仓库。浓重的硝烟仍未散去，但不少英军士兵的提灯使它透亮起来，呈现出壁炉火焰似的暖黄色。他们在其中来来往往穿梭，清点货物，打扫地面，将帮匪和刺客的尸体拖到路边。

“杰克说你去了农场，我就叫上士兵来了。”海尔森解释道，抓住谢伊的手臂又往自己身上拉了拉：“无论如何，教团感谢你今晚做的一切。”

他们站在营地中央，一个士兵摘下黄旗，扔进火盆里。火光像旗帜一样跳跃着，冲上夜空，映得二人的脸颊微微发烫。火焰让他感觉到温暖，而不再是剧痛。谢伊想。他的眼皮有点发沉。

“清醒点儿，等医生来。”海尔森警告：“要是还有下次，谢伊，我绝对不会来。”

谢伊垂着头，闷闷地笑了一声。

“下次再说，Sir。”

×

很多时候我们都在与旧日的遗憾搏斗，谢伊，只有我们自己才能杀死它——或者被它杀死。但并不代表这一切与旁人无关。我也曾做过错事，而这件使我铭记至今。我怎么能幻想你像我一样突然出现，再次与我并肩作战，改写注定的结局。我的那天已经到来，我必须迎接它，谢伊，就像你一样。

另外，我消除了日记中你的部分。抹去你存在的痕迹——至少在我这里。因为只要记忆留存，就必然会招致评判。而自那时起，我便明白无人再有权评判你，只因你比任何人都清楚自己正踏在何种道路上。

我的希望，这是我唯一能为你做的。

你值得被遗忘。

致我的朋友，谢伊·寇马克。

愿认知之父会指引我们……再次相见。

  
——Fin——


End file.
